Birthday breakfast
by CloBo1998
Summary: Its the morning of the original pine twins birthday and Stan is planning to surprise Ford. :D
1. Chapter 1

"5 o clock. Perfect" Stan whispered to himself while rubbing his hands together,

The old me crept from his bed and across the room. He took a sticky note from a nearby shelf and wrote a note for his brother, which read _:_

 _Good morning sleeping beauty. do your brother a good' ol favour and stay put till I come and get you. That means do NOT leave this room! Get it. –Stanley._

He wandered over to his brother and stuck it onto his face to make sure that he would definitely read it when he had woken up.

"Aha" Stan laughed, but he immediately covered his mouth. He knew if he continued laughing it might had startled ford and ruined the whole surprise.

He looked down at his brother and smiled. He was glad that his brother started to be his usual deep sleeper again, After the last 30 years he knew his brother must have seen some horrifying things in the other dimension. He was proud of him.

Not only was his brother learning to get his sleeping routine back there was another thing which his brother had still yet to learn. How to be patient. Ford had never been the patient type ever, but neither has Stanley-

Every year when the twin was young Stan would make ford a surprise birthday breakfast, which has yet be a surprise- Ford was too impatient and always wandered down to spy on Stan whenever he began to cook StanCakes. Which was just pancaked decorated with coloured icing.

On other occasions Ford would try to surprise Stanley with different modifications for the Stan O war, but Stanley would always be lurking around watching ford, and when it came for ford to show Stanley, he knew by the way stan acted that he must have already known somehow.

They were both as bad as each other.

Stan had this feeling inside that this year was going to be a success. He left the room with caution and made it out the door without waking up his brother.

 **Hello!**

 **Thank you for reading this Far. Firstly I wanted to make my Fanfiction happy and cheerful instead of diving into the gloom and doom side of gravity falls! This is all my original writing but my fanfiction is based off the Show gravity falls: Created by Alex Hirsch- But you are reading right now will probably already know that… ya'know because you had to click on gravity falls to get here… I'm jabbering- Let's continue.**

 **Secondly I would like to apologise if any of this doesn't make sense or if anything is spelled wrong am not very good at this library shizzletizzle, Maths my thing. I can't spell to save life. :c**

 **And finally I started writing fanfictions because I wanted to leave some creative input to gravity falls. I still can't believe the series is finished /3. Please feel welcome to leave me a review or some ideas which I can put into the future chapters!**

 **Thank you Thank you Thank you :D 3 *Punching repeatedly***


	2. Chapter 2

"what the. What is this? Oh Stanley." Ford pulled the note from his face and chuckled, he knew exactly was Stan was up too.

Ford got up and changed into some fresh clothes and waited for Stan to return. 20 minutes had passed. Ford flopped down on the bed and started to kick his feet in the air, he then rolled over to dangle over the side of the bed, suddenly the boat rocked causing ford to fall onto the floor, he stayed down crying with laughter, he felt like he was going crazy with all this waiting.

Suddenly Ford arose to the sound of footsteps coming closer to the room. Stan's head poked around the door with an excited expression,

"Happy Birthday Poindexter!" Stan Screaled

Ford got up and sat on the bed, he was speechless. Stan and ford hasn't celebrated their birthday in over 40 years, both of the pines looked at each over Smiling uncontrollably, Stan grabbed ford by the arm and dragged him across the room, as he got to the door he covered fords eyes.

"Hey their knucklehead, be careful of my old man bones!" Ford joked

The two old men hurried across the corridor and headed into the kitchen, Stan sat ford down at the table uncovered fords eyes,

"Oh Stanley! You shouldn't have!" Ford looked up at Stan,

"Of course I had too, someone's got to fatten you up!" Stan hurried over to the counter and picked up 2 steaming hot cups of coffee and placed them on the table,

"Now eat it before I change my mind" Stan joked.

The two men tucked into their pancakes- which of course lacked the coloured icing, they were men now after all.


End file.
